Nachladebank
|bild =ReloadingBench.png |typ =gamebryo |verwendung =Fallout: New Vegas Handwerk |baseid = }} Die Nachladebank ist ein Weltobjekt in Fallout: New Vegas. Der Spieler kann sie anwählen, um damit Munition weiter zu verarbeiten. Überblick Der Hauptzweck der Nachladebank ist es, unterschiedliche Munitionstypen ineinander umzuwandeln. Auf diese Weise kann man sich die Munition herstellen, die man gerade benötigt. Jeder Munitionstyp benötigt jedoch jeweils eine bestimmte Sorte von Geschosshülsen, eine unmittelbare Umwandlung ist nicht möglich. Blei, Pulver und Zündhütchen können dagegen für alle Munitionstypen verwendet werden. Eigenschaften * An einer Nachladebank kann man leere Hülsen per Hand nachfüllen, indem man diverse Rohmaterialien verwendet. Die Patronentypen, die erzeugt werden können, hängen ab von: ** der Fertigkeit Reparieren ** den Spezifikationen der Munition, die im Besitz des Spielers ist ** und ob man das Extra Eigenbauer gewählt hat oder nicht * Es ist außerdem möglich, Munition zu zerlegen, um daraus Rohmaterialien zu erhalten. Die Zerlegung bringt jedoch nicht alle in der Munition enthaltenen Rohmaterialien zurück, so dass es ratsam ist, auf unnötige Zerlegungen zu verzichten. * Zusätzlich kann die Nachladebank verwendet werden, um den wiederverwendbaren Rohstoff Blei aus Altmetall zu gewinnen. * Mit installiertem Dead Money (Add-On) und dem damit verfügbaren Extra Schrottmunition kann man aus Altmetall und Blechdosen in Kombination mit den zugehörigen Hülsen zusätzlich Munition gewinnen. Das Verfahren ist allerdings nicht sehr ergiebig. Standorte Nachladebänke finden sich in nahezu allen relativ großen Ansiedlungen im Ödland, gelegentlich auch in Umkreis kleinerer Lager und von Läden. * 188-Handelsposten in der Nähe von Samuel Kerrs Hütte * Bruderschafts-Unterschlupf * Goodsprings in der Nähe des Goodsprings-Gemischtwarenladen bei einer Werkbank * Freeside innerhalb Cerulean Robotics * Waffenschieber-Hauptquartier vor dem Verkaufsstand, innen weitere drei Nachladebänke * Harpers Hütte * Jacobstown in Jacobstown-Lodge, Treppe hoch im ersten Raum links des rechten Flurs * RNK-Ranger-Unterschlupf * Nellis Air Force Base in einem der Nellis-Hangare * Station der Nevada Highway Patrol * Nipton, im Haus direkt östlich des Rathaus * Platz von Nord-Vegas im Das Gray * Novac in der Poseidon Gas Garage * Primm, Büro des Sheriffs * Das Prospector's Den, hinterer Bereich, bei einem Getränkeautomaten * REPCONN-Testgelände nach der Begegnung mit Davison. * Ranger-Station Foxtrot * Verlassene Hütte (nördlich des Yangtse-Denkmals). ''Dead Money'' * One is located in the Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, in Elijah's room, next to a workbench. * One is located in Villa Police Station, off the north hallway on the first floor. ''Honest Hearts'' * One is located in Angel cave where you first meet Joshua Graham. * One is located in the Fallen Rock cave, with the Compliance Regulator. * One is located in the Survivalist's quarters in Stone Bones cave. ''Old World Blues'' * One is located in The Sink. * One is located inside Ulysses' Point. ''Lonesome Road'' * With Lonesome Road installed, ED-E can act as a mobile reloading bench via dialog options. This is true even if the DLC has not yet been played. * One is located at the Junction 7 Rest Stop an a ruined building. * One is located at the Marked men guard outpost, in the open building. Notes The reloading bench can only break down or convert standard ammunition into other types. Energy Weapons ammunition cannot be crafted at a reloading bench, use a workbench instead. Bugs Sometimes when opening the reloading bench and hovering over any option in the left column and then moving to the right column and then back to the left to select something else, everything besides the "Exit" button becomes unclickable. Coming out of the menu and back on fixes this. It seems to happen by random chance. en:Reloading bench es:Banco de recarga ru:Верстак для снаряжения патронов uk:Верстат для спорядження патронів Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Weltobjekte